<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight cup of coffee by checkmat_e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709130">midnight cup of coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat_e/pseuds/checkmat_e'>checkmat_e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweeter Than a Donut - Falsettos Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Psychiatrist Mendel Weisenbachfeld, F/F, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, M/M, Mendel Weisenbachfeld - Freeform, Mendel is a good dad okay?, Trina - Freeform, Whizzer Brown - Freeform, im bad at tagging bby], jason - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat_e/pseuds/checkmat_e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Jason and Mendel both have insomnia apparently I thought to use this to write their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason &amp; Mendel Weisenbachfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweeter Than a Donut - Falsettos Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight cup of coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mendel and Trina had very recently moved in together. Things were nice- Mendel had every intention of eventually proposing but first, he wanted to make sure Jason was okay with the whole thing.</p><p>Jason was not at all adjusting as well as anyone would’ve hoped. He was angry pretty much all the time and refused to talk to Mendel at all. The latter didn’t take it personally. This was only natural, after all. So many changes all at once. A new father figure just being thrown into his life, someone he thought he could trust (mostly because he HAD to trust him) had been placed in a position where he could just yell at him for anything Jason had told him. He wouldn’t but he could.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that his father had just recently kicked out Whizzer. His best friend. Gone, just like that. Before he could even say goodbye. No more bingeing the Harry Potter movies, watching horror movies and crime documentaries that should be too mature for the kid, and eating candy during thunderstorms in their forts. Marvin was mad all the time and seeing that made the kid mad too. </p><p>The whole situation was a mess. It was nothing a child his age should have to endure. You couldn’t help but feel awful for the kid. Mendel just wished he could help but he could hardly get a “Hello” out of Jason let alone a full conversation about his feelings.</p><p>The situation wasn’t too good for Mendel either, his insomnia was only worsening. He was lucky if he got a full two hours of sleep. Often he’d lay awake in bed just admiring the beautiful woman lying next to him, sometimes he’d go and sit out on the porch. Not tonight though. Tonight he just wanted a cup of coffee.</p><p>Mendel silently crept down the hallway to the kitchen. A small smile of accomplishment spread across his face looking at his beautiful home. He felt like the luckiest man alive. He turned to see the dining room and barely contained a shriek.</p><p>Jason was sitting there playing chess with himself. It was a little freaky- like something you’d see in a horror movie. Mendel cautiously brought his coffee over.</p><p>“Oh- uh... Hi Jason,” Mendel spoke causing Jason to jump slightly.</p><p>“Oh.., hi Mendel,” Jason said, surprising Mendel.</p><p>Mendel sat down, “What’re you doing up..?” </p><p>“Oh... I couldn’t sleep. I haven’t been sleeping much lately..” Jason sighed, pushing the chessboard away.</p><p>“Any specific reason why?”</p><p>Jason gave him a look- kind of like Why would I tell you? but reluctantly nodded, “Just.. so many things are changing and it just feels… wrong? Like I have no control over anything and it’s just all spiraling down.” </p><p>Mendel didn’t expect this- he didn’t know what he did expect just not.. this. He didn’t think Jason would open up to him, “I know what you mean- like everything around you is moving faster than you can and just dragging you along?”</p><p>“Yes, Exactly! It’s just so stressful- and I feel bad cause I'm taking it out on everyone else but I don’t know how to deal with it, I lost my two main venting points,” He informed. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Mendel asked.</p><p>“Well, Whizzer is wherever and you- Well you’re like with my mom now so if I talk to you you’ll just tell her,” He said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. </p><p>“If you don’t want me to tell her something just let me know- You can still say whatever to me I don’t have to tell her,” Mendel said with a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Really?” Jason asked, “That would honestly be great- thank you.”</p><p>“Of course, and for the whole Whizzer thing... You can’t tell your dad- or your mom for that matter, but I could try to reach out to him and get you his contact information.” Mendel smiled. He knew this was problematic and selfish but he was finally connecting with Jason.</p><p>Jason’s face lit up, “Really? Thank you so so much- Thank you!” </p><p>“Well- yeah, sure,” Mendel smiled, “I’m going to go and try to get some sleep now- You should too.” </p><p>Jason nodded cuing Mendel to get up, “Goodnight, Mendel.” </p><p>“Mhm- goodnight,” Mendel said walking back down the hallway. Successful at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading- i have some oneshots on my wattpad i plan on bringing here so like. woof</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>